


Fighting For Us - Based on the League Of Arrows

by JayGriffiths15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGriffiths15/pseuds/JayGriffiths15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak isn't about to let Oliver become lost to the League of Assassasians and Ra's Al Ghul is in for a shock of his life time when he tries to send her back home, She's willing to do anything for the man she love's even going to the dark side herself for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You did not break me, Im still fighting for peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the firs time I've wrote in a very long time, so I hope this is ok. This hasn't been beta'd but I've gone through and attempted to fix any mistakes I could see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's willing to do just about anything to save Oliver's soul, even going toe, to toe against the Demon himself, and offering herself up as a new League member.

  
  
  
  
**Fighting For US**

　

　

 _And another one bites the dust_  
 _Oh why can I not conquer love?_  
 _And I might have thought that we were one_  
 _Wanted to fight this war without weapons_  
  
_And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_  
 _But there were so many red flags_  
 _Now another one bites the dust_  
 _Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_  
  
_You did not break me_  
 _I'm still fighting for peace_  
  
_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
 _But your blade - it might be too sharp_  
 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
 _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
 _But you won't see me fall apart_  
 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart_  
  
_I've got an elastic heart_  
 _Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_  
  
_And I will stay up through the night_  
 _And let's be clear, won't close my eyes_  
 _And I know that I can survive_  
 _I'll walk through fire to save my life_  
  
_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
 _I'm doing everything I can_  
 _Then another one bites the dust_  
 _It's hard to lose a chosen one_  
  
_You did not break me_  
 _(You did not break me, no)_  
 _I'm still fighting for peace_  
  
_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
 _But your blade - it might be too sharp_  
 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
 _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
 _But you won't see me fall apart_  
 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart_  
  
_Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh_  
  
_[x2:]_  
 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
 _But your blade - it might be too sharp_  
 _I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
 _Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
 _But you won't see me fall apart_  
 _'Cause I've got an elastic heart_  
  
_I've got an elastic heart_

 

**Chapter Two - You did not break me, I'm still fighting for peace**

　

"Felicity" Oliver's voice echoed around as he walked to her standing in front of her and turning his back to the army waiting for her.

"Thank you for trying, I love you all the more for it, but I have a debt to repay, there's no way out of this" Oliver said cupping her cheek he leaned his forehead against hers before placing one gently kiss there.

He then stepped forward all trace of the love he just shared with his women gone, and replaced with ice, the man stood in front of them all was cold, and calculating and looked ready to kill.

Oliver stood his arms out in front of him, he could feel Felicity stood behind him trying to push his arm's down, he gritted his teeth as he seen the assassins holding there weapons up, Ra's Al Ghul was stood watching the scene no doubt seeing how it played out.

"Put your weapons down" Oliver said, his voice deadly.

No one moved, not even Felicity whom had grabbed the back of Oliver's shirt at the tone of his voice neither were sure whether it was to comfort him or her.

The silence in the room was deafening, but Oliver knew it was literally seconds before the assassins would attack if there master uttered the word's.

"I am heir to Ra's Al Ghul, Al Shah-him Heir to the demon and you will OBEY" Oliver roared stepping forward towards them.

All at once they seem to lower there weapons and kneeled down bowing to him.

Felicity shivered as Ra's Al Ghul stepped forward clapping his hands, a sinister smile gracing his lip's.

"Well, well it seems I may have underestimated Miss Smoak's earlier threat" Ra's said his smile seeming to widen.

Felicity gulped her eyes widening, as she took a step forward so she stood next to Oliver, she noticed his eye's looking at her, before quickly going back to Ra's Al Gual

Felicity swallowed before she spoke "I never make threat's, I make promises, and you didn't underestimate my threat, you underestimated me"

Ra's grinned towards Felicity before he turned to Oliver stepping closer, "Did she come to you, like I suggested, tell you she loved you, shown you how much she feels for you" he grinned wider seeing through Oliver's facade of showing no emotions.

"I told her, she needed to let you know what she feel's, before she say's good bye, I allowed you to use the Lazarus Pit to resurrect your sister, in exchange for you to become Heir to the League, You and you alone, your friends, need to be gone with in twenty four hours of there arrival time we have much to do, in the ritual of you becoming an official member of the league" Ra's spoke the words as if they were final, just as he turned he nodded to the remaining league members so they left.

Just as he turned to walk away Felicity suddenly spoke up.

"You again are wrong Demon Head" She spoke loud, causing Oliver's head to spin around and look at her in shock.

"Five of us arrived, and two will be remaining not one" Felicity said her eyes not leaving the man whom she should be afraid of, a man who could kill her, yet she didn't she took another step towards him, ignoring Oliver's hand that reached out for her.

"I may have told Oliver I love him, I might have even shown him how much, but there is no way I am saying goodbye to the man I love, to the man I AM going to spend the rest of my life with" she stood practically toe to toe with the ruthless man yet she stood tall and proud.

Ra's Al Ghul hid the shock quickly, his eyes turning to look at Oliver whom looked like he wanted to hide Felicity away, Ra's turned back to the girl in question, his eyebrow raising in wonder "Non League Members are not permitted to stay in Nanda Parbat as you are aware Miss Smaok, you are not a member, therefore I expect you to join your friends when leaving" he spoke as if leaving no room for argument, he nodded once to Oliver as if to make his point final.

But before he could look back to Felicity she laid all her cards on the table "I know that Wife, and children of the Demon Head may stay in Nanda Parbat under the leagues protection" Felicity replied her eyes locking on the man in front of her.

"And you are not the wife, nor do you share children" Ra's replied

"Maybe not, but there could be a chance I now carry Oliver's child" Felicity spoke loud enough for Oliver to hear, before she leant in closer and whispered to Ra's "And if you force me to leave, do you really think Oliver wont come looking for me, you know as well as I do, if there's even a fraction of a chance I carry his child, a child that could become the Heir you cant refuse me refugee here" she said pulling away unable to hide the smile on her face.

Ra's didn't reply he just looked at her once, before moving his eyes to Oliver's then turning and walking out the room.

Oliver walked towards Felicity grabbing her hand with out speaking he pulled her towards his room.

Once inside the memories of what they had done earlier hit him, but he pushed them down, part of him hurt from what Ra's had told him.

"You're playing a dangerous game, trying to go against his rules, wont end well for either of us, Felicity and you know it, if you really wanted to stay why didn't you discuses it with me, instead of stated you could be carrying my child, we both know that that isn't possible due to protection used, was this your plan all along, or did you just decide to sleep with me when he made the suggest" he spewed out as he paced in the room.

Felicity stood straight watching him, his words hitting her like daggers "WHAT" she gasped out "No, oh god ... no Oliver he " she stopped shaking her head. She thought he would understand, that he would get what, and why she was doing this.

"I came here to support you, because I love you, I cant loose you, I wont Oliver, would I have told you had he not put the idea in my head, I honestly don't know, but I didn't come here to sleep with you Oliver, when I walked in this room, and you started talking, you was giving up, you was retreating into yourself, and Yes his words were in my head, but only about the grief he felt when he didn't show someone he loved them, I said them words because I've been holding them in for a while, and this, this was the last time I might get to say them to you, I drugged your drink, that was my initial plan yes I'll admit that, but that would of happened regardless of us sleeping together" she stopped feeling a tear leak down her cheek.

She looked to see him stood still watching her before she continued "All I thought about was when I thought you had died, how them weeks we're for me, you'd told me you loved me before you left, but then when you came back and I thought finally we had a chance, you chose the Arrow again, you might of thought it was me pulling away, but by you training with Malcom regardless of his relationship with Thea you chose Him, and it was like the words you told me, were only said because you, yourself wasn't one hundred percent sure you'd be there again to ever say "

She walked towards the bed sitting on the edge "When he demanded I leave, it was like you was slipping away from me again, Id just got you, finally got you Oliver and he was going to separate me from you, so I used something against him I knew would work, I cant say I'm sorry not if it leads to me being here with you Oliver, I am sorry your hurt, I'm sorry you think so little of me, you'd thing I'd intentional say I love you, and sleep with you in order to get one over on the leader of the League of Assassins, if that's true maybe I should leave with the others" She said, she stood and before he could reply she walked out the room.

Oliver sighed shaking his head, everything that had happened since they arrived here, running through his mind, not ten minutes after Felicity walked out the door, he followed looking for her, he almost laughed as the reescalation that this what Ra's had planned in order for Oliver to become Al Sah-him he needed all the reminders of Oliver Queen gone, and Felicity and him had both played right into his hands that was what the smirk Ra's had given Oliver was about he realised they had played into his game.

No more, when Felicity had told him she loved him, Oliver knew the words to be true, and what they shared, he knew was between them, nothing more, he wasn't about to let Ra's Al Ghul take something else from him, someone else, Felicity had done all this to stay, and Oliver was going to make sure that happened.

He walked past the room they had left earlier and stopped hearing Felicity's voice, he realised she was shouting and stopped waiting to see what was about to happen.

"YOU KNOW I FELT SORRY FOR YOU, WHEN YOU EXPLAINED HOW HARD LEAVING YOUR FAMILY ONE'S, WAS FOR YOU, YOUR WORDS PUSHED ME TO BE HONEST NOT TO TRICK OLIVER BUT YOU KNEW THAT WOULD HAPPEN DIDNT YOU" she roared.

Oliver stepped forward to enter the room but stopped as he heard Ra's reply.

"At first no, I was simply giving you the chose I was denied, but after when I realised the connection you had to Oliver, yes I admit miss Smoak, I hoped it would work to my advantage, how did you know of the rules of the league" Ra's voice seemed neutral,

Oliver was torn himself wanting to know Felicity had found the information she had, and another part of him wanting to protect her from the Demon Head.

"You should know Demon Head, for a loved one you would do anything, you say you left your family to spare them torture, Oliver means everything to me, I've spent the last four years by his side making sure I protected him, I'd do anything for him, and I wasn't about to walk through here with out some information, something to protect us in case my original plan to get him out didn't work, I planned on me staying here" Felicity's voice was calmer

"Why" the one word Ra's said seemed to have so many answers Oliver wondered which part of her answer he was referring to.

"Because I love him, and because I see who he really is, Oliver Queen, Bravta Captain, The Arrow, he has to be so many different things, and each time he has to be someone new a part of Oliver's soul is chipped away, and he's scared he wont admit it, but he thinks that nothing is left of Oliver Queen anymore, you told him he couldn't live by Two names, but you was wrong ..... he has always been Oliver, even as the hood he was still Oliver, and even as Al Sah-him he will still be Oliver Queen to me, and I'm not about to let you, or anyone else take that away from him, from us" Her words seemed to Echo around the room.

Oliver stood feeling proud, and the love he felt for the women whom was keeping him whole seemed to want to burst free, he took a step forward intent on enter the room when Ra's question stopped him.

"We both know if your not pregnant which If I was a gambling man Id say your not, he will marry you, because he loves you, but are you really going to give everything up, are you really going to become a member of this league, become an assassins, a killer, will you really become something you've stopped him from becoming"

Time seemed to stand still, Oliver wanted to burst through into the room and tell her no, she wasn't going to become that person, but what stopped him was the fact Felicity was in there fighting for him, for them, and he knew she needed to fight this on her own, if he walked in there and made this choice for her, she may never forgive him for it.

"No" Felicity said her answer seemingly shocking the man in front of her "I'm not a killer, but what I am is a genius, I graduated MIT top of the class, and I can hack any organization, I wont be a killer, but I will join your league, I will marry him, and I will protect the league, because I'll be protecting my him in doing so, you think I'm going to take something away from you, but you should see it as me bringing something to you, you may live old-fashioned ways , but I can bring methods to this league and help you become better" She spoke with such conviction neither men seemed to know what to do.

After a few minutes, Ra's asked the question Oliver had been dreading as he knew the answer would be something that would weigh him down.

"And what about him, can you just sit back and watch him turn back into the killer you've stopped him being" Ra's said.

Oliver's fist clenched at the thought of them words being thrown at Felicity, he knew that she would take them to heart, but this was Oliver's choice, and as much as he knew they was another way, he had made this choice in order to save Thea, and he knew the consequences of what he had to become.

"You say it like Oliver chose this, you gave him no choice you took away the Arrow from him, You made Oliver Queen and outcast in his own home town, even if you hadn't done what you did to Thea, Oliver would still not be the same, You hurt Thea knowing he would come here, it was a guarantee for you, am I thrilled were both going to be connected to a man like you" she stopped for a minute before continuing "No, but I'm warning you know, your tricks in manipulating him are Over, he's here, you got what you wanted him to become the next you, am I thrilled he's going to have to become that man again, no but I'm going to be here after each mission, after each person that died from his hands, to remind him he had no choice, its going to be him or them, and as much as the thought of someone dying by him used to hurt me, this time the weight of his actions aren't his own, there YOURS, his soul wont be tarnished and I wont allow him to become that person again, because its the only choice he has, and I love him, every part of him, and I wont allow anyone to turn him into something he isn't, so train him, have him do your missions, have him become the leader of the league but don't expect me to let the darkness take him, because I wont allow that, I will be the doting wife, I will stand by his choices, I will guide him when I can, but each night I will remind him of the man he is, the man he will always be, and that is a hero, who would do anything, include go back to killing for someone in order to protect his family and loved ones" Felicity spoke with so much conviction, she herself wasn't sure were it had all come through.

The quite in the room after her words seemed to last for minutes rather than seconds, Oliver stood her words still digesting to him.

"will you take the League's branding for him, become a true member of this league" Ra's asked seemingly knowing he had lost the battle of shipping Miss Smoak back to Starling city.

"Yes" her answer seemed to echo around the room, as Oliver entered the doors, Ra's nodded once to him as he turned and left the room leaving them both to absorb what had happened in the last few hours.

??


	2. I just wanna be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver Marry, then they both have a branding ceremony to welcome them into the league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in updating this, I've been (and still currently are) unwell, I wrote some of this on my mobile, I have tried to edit it to the best of my abilities, but there may be errors - I'm currently looking for a beta.  
> Original this story was going to be a one shot but I was inspired to do more to it, The next chapter is planned out and I've wrote the draft for it, Im not sure how many chapter's there will be altogether I guess it depends on how much people enjoy it :) don't forget to check out the Wordpress - Jaygriffiths.wordpress.com to see the character's this is based on.

 

** Fighting for us **

　

**"Wings"**

  
_Sunlight comes creeping in_  
_Illuminates our skin_  
_We watch the day go by_  
_Stories of all we did_  
_It made me think of you_  
_It made me think of you_

 _Under a trillion stars_  
_We danced on top of cars_  
_Took pictures of the stage_  
_So far from where we are_  
_They made me think of you_  
_They made me think of you_

 _Oh lights go down_  
_In the moment we're lost and found_  
_I just wanna be by your side_  
_If these wings could fly_  
_(Oh damn these walls_  
_In the moment we're ten feet tall_  
_And how you told me after it all_  
_We'd remember tonight*)_  
_For the rest of our lives_

 _I'm in a foreign state_  
_My thoughts they slip away_  
_My words are leaving me_  
_They caught an aeroplane_  
_Because I thought of you_  
_Just from the thought of you_

 _Oh lights go down_  
_In the moment we're lost and found_  
_I just wanna be by your side_  
_If these wings could fly_  
_Oh damn these walls_  
_In the moment we're ten feet tall_  
_And how you told me after it all_  
_We'd remember tonight_  
_For the rest of our lives_

If these wings could fly

 _Oh lights go down_  
_In the moment we're lost and found_  
_I just wanna be by your side_  
_If these wings could fly_  
_Oh damn these walls_  
_In the moment we're ten feet tall_  
_And how you told me after it all_  
_We'd remember tonight_  
_For the rest of our lives_

　

**Chapter Two - I just wanna be by your side**

　

　

Felicity sat on the edge of the bed, biting her lip as the last two days events went through her mind. After Oliver walked into the room felicity felt like the battle had been lost, she was sure he was going to send her back him with the other's, and although she wanted to fight, her taking on the demon head had took it all out of her.  
But Oliver had surprised her, he didn't say a word at first, just grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room. Once inside he led her to the bed before sitting next to her, they sat in silence's for a minute before he finally spoke.

"You once told me, you wanted more from life, you said and I quote you needed more than this, than me"

Felicity turned to face him shaking her head "That was before, before I knew you was willing to fight, fight for us when I said that I was imagining them ten weeks I thought you'd died, I imagined being in the foundry with you laying lifeless on that table .... Dead" She inhaled before turning her body to face him.

He was suddenly in front of her, his hand cupping her cheek holding her close to him, his eyes staring into hers, the look on them nearly knocked all of the breathe out of her.

"Please" She whispered.

His thumb rubbing along her bottom lips, his eyes leaving hers as they lowered tracing his thumb's movement.

"Please fight for us now, I cant do it alone" She breathed out, his eyes suddenly moved back to hers a moment of silent sat between them before he nodded once.

A smile formed from her lips as she whispered one word out "really ?"

He nodded again causing her to throw her arms around his neck, her lips kissing his thumb as it continued caressing her mouth.

"we need to discuss things, first I overheard your talk and I think I best explain everything that will happen first, once you know all the facts if you choose to stay, I'll fight for us .... for you to stay , if this is what you really want, if this will make you happy" He smiled repeating words they had spoke of only a few days earlier.

* * *

 

Felicity looked up the door opening had brought her out of her thought's there stood Oliver. He was dressed in all black, hair wet with sweat no doubt due to his training.

"We have about ten minutes before the ceremonies' begin, last chance to back out" he said, a small smile gracing his lips. She shook her head grinning looking to the white dress hung on the wardrobe door.

The night of there talk they'd spent there time exploring each other, whispering promises but when morning had hit Oliver had left her in there room whilst he went to sort the detail's out with Ra's, Oliver had his own conditions of her staying, some Felicity wasn't sure he'd agree to, but he'd returned a few hours later with a grin gracing his face, asking if she was sure, when she had told him yes. Oliver had got down on one knee and pulled a silver ring out of his pocket and asked her Felicity to become Oliver's wife and to ground him. Of course she had agreed, hours later, a women had come to the room she hadn't give her name to Felicity and only stated she was the priestess whom would marry them both, then start there ignition into the league, she had brought different dresses for felicity to try stating when the ceremony would happen, after picking her choice Felicity had thanked her before laying and waiting for Oliver, when had returned they'd spent the night talking about what to come.

"I'm more than ready" she said smiling up to him.

He nodded once walking into the bathroom, first there wedding would be held Ra's had tried to arrange it for after there ceremonies of joining the League, but to Felicity's surprise, Oliver stated that Oliver Queen was marrying Felicity Smoak , and that after there branding ceremonies the priestess could bound them together as League members.

Of course Ra's had argued but Oliver had stood his ground it also didn't hurt that word had got around that Felicity had stood up to the Demon head. Scarab a league member and friend of Oliver's from his time away, had informed Felicity that Ra's had taken her threat seriously, he had warned that although she had something over the Demon head to watch her back, as Ra's Al Ghul didn't take threats likely and others whom had dared to go against him had lost there life.

Felicity wasn't stupid she knew the Demon head was biding his time with her, she was stood in-between his heir that alone made her a threat to him, but knowing she could ruin him made her a target one she knew he was biding his time with.

Felicity had a plan though, she always did she just hoped plan A or B worked as plan C was something she never thought she'd resort to, but Oliver and her Future she would.

When Oliver walked out the bathroom, she smiled wide at his robes, raising her eyebrow she grinned watching him as he stood looking nervous as he hunted around in the draw she knew their wedding bands where.

"You look mighty handsome" She said smiling.

He looked up, a sheepish grin on his face as he brought out the double jewellery box.

"I'm excited" he said leaning down here pacing a gently kiss on her lips. "I know its not the traditional wedding, but you'll be my wife, and I will be your husband" he said pulling back , the smile still on his face.

He pocketed the double jewellery box and patted the pocket it was in.

A knock on the door had both Oliver and Felicity's head shoot up.

"Enter" Oliver said.

Felicity bit her lip as Scarab stood the other side of the door, informing Oliver it was time. He nodded once informing him he'd be right there, before he turned to Felicity kissing her forehead and telling her not to keep him waiting.

Felicity chuckled as she went to the bathroom, she had already done her hair and small make up earlier, once she was dressed, she let her hands run along the lace white dress, the priestess had raised an eyebrow at the choice as all other's were dark black or red coloured but Felicity wanted this to be about Her and Oliver not about the league.

She took a deep breath before she walked to the door, she was slightly taken back but not altogether surprised to see Ra's stood waiting outside the room, neither spoke as he held his arm out to her, She looked ahead but took his arm, knowing she needed to play nice for now.

Once they reached the hall, Ra's walked ahead of Felicity, she looked up seeing the league members stood in two rows facing each other there swords held above them making an aisle for her to walk down, she would of chuckled if they didn't look like they would take offence, against her hands run down the front of her dress, as she grounded her self.

She looked past everyone until her eyes met Oliver's the smile gracing his lips caused her own move to form a matching grin, she nodded once to him before she held her head up high and her shoulders pushed back, then took the first step towards her future, she was slightly shocked when she took the first step and the swords above her came down, her body tensed for a minute thinking they was going to harm her before she saw them kneel as she passed them.

Her eyes met Oliver's and he smiled encouraging her, She kept eye contact with him till his hand reached out grasping hers and she was stood next to him waiting for the priestess to speak.

Ra's was stood to Oliver's Right his eye's seeming watching the couple next to him, as if calculating there every move and studying them.

"A Marriage is a life commitment and in doing so you bond your souls to the other, you share all of your fears and your life purpose, you swear to not only love but protect the other in all ways" The priestess said.

The words she spoke seemed whispered in the quietness of the room, and although Felicity knew this was anything but an ordinary wedding, she couldn't help but feel the glee at knowing this, all this was so that she would finally become Oliver's and he, himself would become he's.

Felicity grinned at the boyish look covering Oliver's face at the priestess's words, his brow was crinkled and he looked like he wanted her to hurry up.

Felicity's hand tightened against his as his eyes moved from her eyes, to her lips, she bit her lip to stop the chuckle leaving her knowing she was correct in her thinking.

"Today we are here to bound these two souls together" The priestess said "Oliver Queen, Do you willingly bound your soul, your life to Felicity Smoak, do you promise to commit to her, and do what ever necessary to protect the bound you are making"

Oliver spoke before she'd even finished "I do" as soon the words left his lips he grinned wide as he turned to Ra's whom had opened the jewellery box he took the Thin silver band turning back to Felicity whom held her hand out, he winked at her as he placed the ring on the correct finger.

The priestess turned to Felicity and asked her the same Question, she nodded in agreement before practically shouting "I do" causing Oliver to chuckle, she stepped forward towards Ra's taking the thick banded silver ring and turned back to Oliver sliding it along his finger, as she did Oliver locked there hands together, the silver off both there rings, shining bright.

"Then as the priestess I announce you both as soul mates whom have took the oath of love bounded to each other, you are man and wife, and your souls are both now shared as one, you may kiss your bride" the priestess said, raising her hands up above them forming a united lock.

Oliver leaned forward, his lips touching Felicity's, her hands come up wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her, there eyes both closed at the same moment, as they savoured the moment they were in.

A cough broke the couple apart, Oliver and Felicity knew the owner of the cough, but both ignored him as the stood together there hands clasp's, Felicity turned to the Priestess and thanked her for her time.

The priestess looked shocked but nodded once, before turning to Ra's whom nodded to her, she then turned and left the hall.

Before Oliver could dash Felicity off to there room Ra's placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

He sighed knowing what was about to come, this was the one thing Oliver hadn't been able to get the demon head to budge on, directly after the wedding would be the initiation into the league.

Felicity sighed but looked in Oliver's eyes both nodding once before they turned as a united front to Ra's.

"Were ready" Felicity said her voice stronger than she imagined it would be, she felt Oliver's hold on her fingers tighten showing her he was with her on this.

"Good, then lets processed shall we" Ra's said before turning and walking out the room, followed by the remaining league members.

"You really ready for this" Oliver said looking at Felicity's face, he was watching her closely to make sure she wasn't about to break down.

But she wasn't, she'd prepared herself for what was about to happen she looked her, making sure her eyes looked right into his, as she smiled and nodded "I'm ready, as long as we do this together, I can do anything with you by my side" she spoke not letting his eyes leave hers.

As her words hit him, he felt himself fill with pride at his wife's words.

Oliver grabbed her hand, letting his fingers curl around hers, he clenched them once, before nodding, he leaned down his lips touching gets briefly before he pulled back and nodded once.

No other words were spoken, they wasn't needed. They both knew this ceremony was going to change there lives, there was no going back, not once they were branded. But both knew that this was what needed to be done, Oliver had made  deal with the evil himself, yet Felicity couldn't regrets his or her actions, he had done what Oliver does best. Protected those he loves and Felicity would of sold her own soul, if it meant Oliver didn't have to loose another family member.

Thea was Oliver's only living relative left, she was his last link to his life before  island, and Felicity would do anything to keep that part of Oliver till alive,  his soul wasn't all black, although that's what Oliver believed Felicity knew it wasn't true. Someone whom had lived through every thing Oliver had, and still protect those unable to protect themselves couldn't be evil.

And although that's what Oliver, believed that his soul was evil,Felicity knew better, she wasn't niece, she knew Oliver had done some terrible things, he'd killed, but Felicity knew that the man whom had done that had been the man that had been trapped on the island and had, had to learn to do unspeakable things in order to protect himself and survive.

The man Whom stood fore her now, than man whom she had married and given herself to in mind, body and soul. Was only a fraction of that man, in front of her stood a man who had done evil things to evil people, but he himself was not evil, he was  a protector, a guardian of those him needed protecting, and Felicity, she was going to be the one to protect him, no matter the cost.

Because Ra`s Al Ghul thought that he had trapped Oliver, he'd tried go take everything from him, The Arrow, his city, and to make sure Oliver took the bait, the demon head had shown how truly evil he was by taking Thea as well, knowing Oliver would trade his life for hers.

But the demon head hadn't banked on Felicity Smoak, because Oliver might of traded his life for Theas but Felicity owned Oliver's Soul, his heart the parts of him that were most important, and she wasn't about to let anyone take that away from her, from then.

And that's why she knew she needed to grit her teeth, and show no emotions during this next part of the day, she wasn't about to give the Demon head the satification of seeing her in pain. She looked up to Oliver's face as they reached the wooden doors breathing in deeply she closed herself off, she shut her emotions down, cleared her mind of everything but the man next to her, her husband, she stood on her tip toes leaning up and kissing him once, softly on the lips whispering her love for him, she smiled slowly at whispers of love back. She could see in his eyes that he to bad shut down his emotions.

Rolling her shoulders back, she let go off his hand both putting there palms against the doors and pushing it open together. 

The room was dark, candles placed around the outside and the burning Pitt in the room the only light, next to the fire Pitt stood a platform it had a bar from the bottom going along the sides  cross the top, Felicity knew that was where they would be stood during there brandings, her eyes looked around seeing all the league members stood around behind the platform, hoods up covering there faces, yet she new their eyes were on them, watching for weakness in them.

The priestess stood in front of the platform she was now in black clothing, next to her stood The demon head himself, holding an iron rod with a large triangle image on the end, Felcitiy knew that imagine woulsoon be burned on her and Oliver's body's forever.

Oliver's eyes looked around the room taking everything in, this was the one part of this whole ordeal he was dreading, he knew the feeling of flesh burning, knew the smell that poured from the wound, New the agonizing pain you felt as soon as thehotness evaded your skin, he knew he could handle this but he wasn't sure Felicity could, he felt like this would be one of worst scenes in his life, Oliver didn't fear death, he'd be close to  to many , but it I'd my mean he could get over the pain his body would be after each experience, at times he'd give anything for  to just stop and be over with, but in this moment he knew he'd take any of those amount of pain, to have see felicity go through this, Oliver had spent hours arguing with Ra`s over this, he saw no reason for Felicity to  branded but the demon head had good is ground.

Oliver knew part of the reason he'd refused was because of Felicity`s threat towards him, Oliver wasn't stupid he knew the Demon head wouldn't forget the threat, but Oliver also knew, be would do anything until he thought he had Oliver under his control. Oliver just hoped his plan went as planned and that situation never would happen, he knew the  stakes of this mission was even higher now than before, but that just made the fact it had to  work even stronger, he wasn't about to let anything happen to Felicity. He was just frustrated that in order for that to happen she had to make the League's mark. Oliver wasn't a stranger to having permanent reminders of the people he had associated with, his Bravta tattoo, and A.r.g.u.s tattoo reminded him every day that he was no longer his own person, that a part of him belonged to those people, but he wasn't about to let the league take away another piece of him, or allow them to take away a price of Felicity, Oliver had already decided since he couldn't prevent these markings they were going to be reminders of something else, and he would share his idea with Felicity later on, and hope it could make these markings from a reminder of ownership to a reminder of there commitment to each other.

"Let's begin" Ra`s said nodding to the platform.

Oliver touched Felicity`s arm once, squeezing as he passed her, before making his way to the platform. He stood before it, shrugging off his jacket, loosing his tie and pulling it over him head, placing it down next to his jacket then unbuttoning his shirt, he placed it on the floor, before stepping towards the platform, he breathed out before finally stepping onto it he was facing Felicity and locked his eyes with hers, she was biting her lip looking around worried, he tilted his head towards her showing everything was ok, Ra's was stood next to him, with the priestess, and the rest of the league members were stood behind him with a grand standing view. He placed his hands on the top of the rail, wrapping his fingers around the pole, and still keeping eye contact with his wife, nodded once that he was ready.

"The initiation into the League is one of the most sacred ceremonies we perform, you are giving yourself over and letting your self be reborn, with the knowledge that the new you will do what ever is necessary for the league you will commit to it, train as hard as you can and defeat anyone who dares go against the code of the league, you will make your enemy's cower and illuminate all and ever threat that gets in the way of the league." The priestess spoke before stepping forward so she was stood next to Oliver.

"Today is a very special ceremony as we don't just welcome one new member today we welcome two, a heir to the demon and the wife to the demon to be it is an honour for me to be a witness and part of this initiation" She said bowing her head she moved back behind Oliver.

Oliver watched Felicity the whole time, her eyes at first moved from his to around him before she locked back on to him, her arms wrapping around her waist as if holding her together, Oliver realised how hard this was for her, when she looked at him, he let his mask drop for a slight moment as he worded he loved her, when the smile graced her lips he smiled once in acknowledgement that she had seen then let the mask take back over.

Ra's Al Ghul came and stood next to Oliver lifting the metal poker he was holding to show Oliver a triangle pattern at the end it looked like one of his arm heads but with patterns inside the lines. "This is the league's brand and is marked on ever members shoulder, it shows that you have taken the oath of this league, that the old you is no longer and that you have been reborn." He stopped stepping in front of Oliver and looking into his eyes "Are you ready to be reborn as my heir" he asked.

Oliver stared right back at him before nodding his head and saying the word "Yes" out loud.

Ra's smiled a sickly smile before nodding his own head and turning and walking around Oliver, His eyes locked back with his wife, knowing he would need her in the next few moments,

He heard the hissing as the metal was placed in the fire pit and felt his muscles clench at the knowledge of what was about to come, his hands gripped the bar tighter as he noticed Felicity's eyes widen for a moment before he felt the scorching heat hit his shoulder, he bit his tongue so hard it bleed in order not to cry out at the pain, knowing it would be shown as weakness. The heat was only laying on the top layer of his skin, close enough to burn him, but not pushed the full way he knew this was Ra's taking his time and proving a point.

"Oliver Queen is dead" he said, pushing the branding in further.

Oliver felt the like his whole back was on fire, his hands sweaty on the bar's, his feet felt like they couldn't hold his legs up much longer, and he knew his knees would buckle soon, he grabbed the bar tighter pulling himself up so he didn't fall forward.

" Do you take the oath of the league" He said, pushing the branding in further, Oliver closed his eyes for a brief moment, seeing himself stood firing arrows at the demon whom was doing this to him, he snapped his eyes open locking on his wife, seeing his whole reason for being stood before him, he whispered the words he had spoke not even an hour ago to her out loud again "I do".

The smell of burning flesh was surrounding him, and he could feel the unspoken thoughts of the members around him floating, the silent gasp that had left felicity's mouth as he spoke, for a moment he wanted this moment to prolong so she didn't have to go through with it, but he knew, looking at her know she wasn't going to back out, he seen her shoulders roll back as a look of defiance enter her eyes, his girl .... his wife wasn't going to let this demon beat her.

"Then now Al Sah-him is born, heir to the demon," Ra's voice broke out.

Suddenly the fire was removed from Oliver's shoulder, he felt relief hit him in an instant. He grunted as he's top half of his body pushed forward with the force of the heat leaving him his fingers begging him to let go of the bar, but he knew if he did he would drop. He breathed out a heavy breath before finally moving his legs slightly spreading them to see if the weight in them could stand, once he got his footing right he rolled the muscles in his back standing straight, first he dropped his right hand to his side feeling the sweat of his back along his ribcage, He stood for a moment one hand seemingly holding his whole body up, before Ra's stepped in front of him his eyes zoning in as if scrutinizing every inch of him.

"You did well, Al Sah-him, many whom have stood in your place have bending down on there knees in pain," The Demon Head spoke with pride.

Oliver sighed before finally dropping his remaining hand from the bar, standing straight he stepped of the platform, biting his cheek as he felt his shoulder pulling at the stiffness taking over his body, he now stood toe to toe with the man whom he was to become.

"I'm stronger than I look, I'm the first to survive your sword, which is why you choice me for this, is it not" he asked

"Indeed" Ra's replied "Come, the priestess with put ointment on your back, whilst we continue with your wife's branding" He said.

Oliver clenched his first at the working Ra's used, Oliver knew it was merely to get a reaction, but he wasn't going to give it, Oliver knew the states of this game they was playing was too high for him to fall into any trap, for the moment he was going to pretend to be submissive to his master. Both men knew it was a game of wills they was playing, Ra's seen Felicity as a weakness, he thought he could use her to get to Oliver, but Oliver knew better, Felicity was anything but his weakness, she was the reason he was going to fight this, she was the reason he wouldn't fully submit himself, because no matter what happened her safety was his first concern and he knew Ra's wouldn't dare use that against him. Oliver knew that the next few weeks was going to be life changing but he knew that once Felicity wore the same branding now on him, Ra's wouldn't and couldn't use her, the other members might follow him and submit to him, but Oliver knew they also respected his wife, he had heard the whispers going around, how she had stood up to him, and although it worried Oliver that Ra's knew she was a threat, it also gave Oliver some relief to know the other members respected her, because it meant that if .... when the time came for there to be sides to chose, some of those men would choose his, for the simple reason they took his wife seriously and realized that she wouldn't make threats unless she could come through.

 "Miss Smoak" Ra's said out look before laughing to himself "I mean Mrs Queen, come, lets begin your initiation"

Felicity nodded biting her lip she stepped forward, Oliver grabbing her hand as he pasted her, she stopped looking into his eyes as she did, he could see the unshed tears lingering, knowing what he was about to do was dangerous, he didn't care as he leant down his fingers running under her eyes catching the tear drops on his thumb and kissed her softly, He pulled away looking into her eyes and giving her the courage to go through with this next part of the day.

She blew a breath out before stepping away from her husband, she reached the platform seeing his clothing on the floor, she picked his shirt up, ignoring the eyes in the room watching her and turned back to Oliver, his eyes asked her a silent question of what she was doing.

"Can you unzip me, I have shorts on under the dress, but I'll put your shirt on backwards so my fronts covered" She whispered to him, he smiled a real smile at the knowledge of her being prepared with her shorts.

Oliver stepped back walking around her so know one else would see her change, he unzipped her dress for her, pulling it down only low enough for her to put her arms in the shirt, once she had he leaned down placing a kiss on her shoulder before  making sure she had hold of the dress and stepping back away from her, She stepped out of the dress a grin gracing her lips as she handed it to him, the cheeky grin on her lips shown him she had amusement at the thought of him stood holding a dress.

"Mrs Queen" Ra's voice rang out into the room, half command, and half in anger..

Oliver's smile dropped as he clenched his jaw stopping himself from speak his thoughts, Felicity shook her head 'No' silently telling him it was fine, placing a fake smile on her face she turned to face the demon head.

"Sorry, I'm ready now, always be prepared I say, I mean I knew there was going to be a lot of men in this room, and not that they can see me with there face covered ... well maybe they can but I just" She stopped as she heard Oliver chuckle " Never mind lets begin" she rambled before looking down shaking her head counting to five silently she breathed out a huge breath before standing up straight she walked to the platform, taking another breath before she stepped up onto it.

She cringed slightly as she realized she wasn't tall enough to reach the top bar, she grabbed hold of the sides hoping that she could hold on tight and not embarrass herself or Oliver. She knew that what if she was weak, they would see it as a fault to Oliver, and she didn't want that to happen, she looked straight ahead, seeing Oliver stood looking at her, she swallowed before nodding her head, silently telling the demon head she was ready.

She seen Oliver's hand's clench as she heard the hiss of the metal being put in the fire pit, the priestess came and stood beside her, Felicity saw her out of the corner of her eye, watching her closely, this felt like a test, one she hoped she wasn't going to fail.

"As the wife of Al Sah-him, you will not only be loyal to him, but to the league that welcome you today, you will be bride to the demon head when your husband leads this league, and to do that you must take the oath of the league" She noticed the hissing stopped when his speech did.

She knew what was about to happen, she wrapped her fingers around the rail, here eyes locking on to her husband, but still nothing she thought could prepare her for the pain that hit her. She felt the heat move closer to her skin, like when you go to blow a candle out and you feel the heat of the flame on your skin, only this was like a thousand flame's and it was getting closer, just as she steadied her legs, she felt the heat press against her skin, a small hiss echoed around the room as the heat burned into the layers of her skin.

She bit her lip as her eyes looked to her husband she could feel the tears welling and willed them away, silently begging her body not to fail.

"You will protect this league, protect your husband, and keep the oath of the league, you will eliminate anyone who dares harm a member of this league, and you will be the wife fit to stand as wife of the demon" he said his voice sounding sickly happy to her.

Felicity knew with out answering that Ra's wasn't really asking her these questions, these were his demand's. She felt him push the branding in further like it was as far into her skin as it could possible be.

She could feel her body reacting to the pain she was feeling, to make matters worse, she'd bit into her lip and caused it to bleed, she was half scared of un-biting it encase the blood oozed out.  
  
"Do you take the oath of the league" Her tormentor said.

"I do" she whispered out, feeling the blood from her lip drip down, she quickly licked it but seen Oliver's foot twitch to move to her, a voice stopped him.

"I didn't hear that" Ra's said pushing the poker further in.

"I do" she roared out, her body starting to shake she could feel her hold on the bar's loosing due to the sweat, her eyes let the traitorous tears leak down as she bit her injured lip to stop a sob from leaving her.

"Then Felicity Smoak" he stopped before starting again "Felicity queen is Dead"

Felicity for some reason felt like a part of her really was dying, her whole body felt aflame and she knew she would be able to hold on much longer.

"And Sufia is born, wife to Al Sah-him heir to the demon" The demon said, suddenly Felicity felt the heat retract a little but it was still pressed against her, she had thought it had gone before she felt the heat still hitting her skin, she felt like it was literally melting part of her, she could feel the sweat on her back seeping into the now open wound, and she tried she really did, but she could feel her body going forward, one hand slipped lower on the rail her sweaty hands causing her hold to loose.

"Enough" ~~Oliver's~~ Al Sah-him roared out unable to control himself, he could see her body was shutting down, she had lasted a lot longer than he expected, and he knew that Ra's was purposely causing her pain, he wasn't about to just stand here and let him treat his wife that way. As he spoke he had already took the fifteen steps to her in seven just as her body slumped forward his arms wrapped around her.

Ra's didn't seem bothered about the interruption at all as he dropped the branding item on the platform, turning away from the couple to the other members of the league.

"League" Ra's voice broke out through the room "Welcome Heir to the Demon Al Sah-him and his wife, Sufia"

Suddenly the members around the room all dropped to one knee, bowing to there newest Master and his bride, ~~Oliver's~~ Al Sah-him wrapped his around ~~Felicity's~~ Sufia's waist pulling her close to him placing a kiss on her head.

 Her body moulded into his, and he knew she needed to lay down, and he needed to take care of his wife, and right now he didn't care what anyone said, he looked to the priestess, since she had been quite since his branding, her eyes was locked on to his wife, she had a look of surprise on her face, and he couldn't help but smile to himself, his wife surprised everyone.

 

* * *

 

* * *

"Let's get you fitted up shall we" The priestess said with a smile on her face, Ra's nodded to her before the league members stood up and seemed to move like a group of military men until they had left the room.

 Oliver could feel Felicity shivering in his arms, he knew she was going to break down soon if he didn't get her out of here.

Ra's Al Ghul stood with the priestess discussing using the room from were the wedding had taken place to sort the uniforms out and for them to pick there weapons. Whilst the married couple clung to each other, both apperceive for what was about to happen, but both knowing with the other with them, they would ok.

"I think my wife and I both need rest, can we wait till morning for the rest" ~~Oliver's~~ Al Sah-him asked, he saw the way Ra's eyes watched him closely he signed before deciding playing into his game "It is our wedding day after all, and after tonight I imagine were both going to be busy training amongst other things" He said.

He saw the priestess bite her lip to stop a smile gracing her face and coughed to cover his chuckle up, he felt ~~Felicity's~~ Sufia's hand running along his ribs and pulled her closer to him placing a small kiss on her head, truth was, he just wanted to get ~~Felicity.... ,Sufia~~ .... his wife back to there room, and discuss what all this meant and were it left them, he knew whilst amongst anyone other than them self's they would have to take the rolls of Al Sah-him and Sufia those given to them, but in private, in there room they could just be Oliver and Felicity.

"Very well Al Sah-him, Sufia, enjoy the rest of your wedding day, I expect to see both of you in the throne room at dawn," Ra's said before swiftly leaving, no doubt have annoyed at having to put his plans of mind controlling them off for a few hours. The priestess nodded to both of them, congratulated them then she to left.

"come on wife, lets go and sort you out" Oliver said, leaning down scooping Felicity up and holding her close.

Felicity grinned slopperly and Oliver knew the adrenaline had worn off, and she was no doubt ready to just cut off from the world, he was amazed she hadn't fainted already, he moved the hair from her eyes, kissing her warm forehead and carried into there chambers. As soon as they was both safe in there room, Oliver carried his bride to there bed and layed her down, before curling around her.

 

* * *

 

"Are you ok" he asked as he kissed below the mark on her shoulder, he had put ointment on it and a bandage, He'd had Scarab get for him.

Felicity had offered to tend to his, but he knew it would be seen as a sign of weakness so declined.

"No" she Told him honestly "but I will be" She grinned laying on her side.

Oliver nodded kissing her forehead before leaning down and kissing her lips softly, his wife seemed to be shocking him every day lately, and Oliver knew that times ahead would not just test him, but would test there relationship as well, he just hoped they could both weather the storm that he knew was approaching them.

With a sigh Felicity pulled away from there kiss, her hand cupping his cheek, as her eyes seeked his knowing what he was thinking she nodded to him once, leaning down placing a kiss over his heart, as her head nuzzled against his chest she felt his chin against her head as they curled around each other.

"Together" she sleepily whispered at her, causing Oliver to exhale in releif, in that moment knowing no matter what was thrown at them, they would face it togeather, and win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up way longer than I intended but I just got on a roll with it haha, I actually really enjoyed doing the branding scene, I hope I did it justice and you guys enjoyed it.  
> I'll try work on the next Chapter this week I'm thinking of maybe 5 chapters in total ? , College work is kicking my ass lately, and I've got a huge list of characters to make for the WordPress, (Some requested one's are done and will be up this weekend so keep a look out via the blog/Twitter )  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I'll be adding a one shot from an old account as well soon, I'm also working on some other Arrow stories I'm going to try get a few chapters done before I upload though so there not a huge waiting time between them.


End file.
